950 Young Semural Voriel Juctor, C.
Young Semural Voriel Juctor (born -63) is a former Consul of Roam. He served in the navy under his Patriarch Ambyal Voriel Candoam for long spells during the Crylaltian War. His father Old Semural Voriel Juctor served a term as Consul after the Inachironic War, and his older brother Isompal Voriel Juctor died in his term as Consul several years later. Young Semural's naval experience, along with his difficulties of protecting the Straequian coast as the Captain of the Pavinnian Well, motivated the law he worked out as Consul with Young Sural Pavinny Ops which granted Proud Machyal Sarevir-Machyal unprecedented power not only over the Roaman coasts but also the coasts of the states bordering the Issycrian Sound. When Proud Machyal used the law to destroy a pirate outpost at Audrym on the borders of the kingdoms of Black and White Treacia, Young Semural and the suffect Sentinel Loud Gibral Oscumy Osty had to travel to the Kashtaran Bridge to treat with King Pomander of Black Treacia, who had surrounded and threatened a Voriel-Cuinsal slave trading post there. Young Semural is a direct cousin of Ambyal Voriel Candoam, who is his father's brother's son. The Conduit of Sarevir, Rash Donimal Sarevir, is his mother's brother's son, while Scruval Qualens is her god-brother's half-son. He was twice the father-in-law of Young Crotal Caralas Isomy, the current Sentinel. Young Semural's half-son Lumosural Osty Voriel, a former Sentinel, is married to the current Officer Sodden Parytal Voriel-Cuinsal Candoam, the son of Uvinal Voriel-Cuinsal Sarevir, one of the chief Dissenters alongside Rash Donimal. Lumosural was defeated in last year's vicious campaign for Consul by Hessal Varagy, whose slur campaign (matched in kind by an unfounded rumour that Hessal was not a citizen of Roam) suggested that Lumosural had been an eager participant in the Tyranny. Young Semural is not immune to the rumour that Hessal is a puppet of Proud Machyal, and has found his faith in his old ally shaken, with the Dissenters happy to court both Young Semural and Lumosural, who wants to stand again this year. Link Dump Linked by: 975 Old Degnal Voriel-Otibryal, C. "Degnal was born and raised in Roam at the Voriel Palace. His father was the third and youngest of his father's full sons, and his grandfather was the third and youngest of his father's full sons, so their family's standing was low amongst the Voriels — a fact of which that Degnal's young peers, such as Young Semural Voriel Juctor and Lazy Semural Voriel-Cuinsal Juctor, would remind him constantly. The pronounced "wine-stain" birthmark over Degnal's left eye was also an easy target for bullying." 1174 Proud Machyal Sarevir-Machyal, C. "Young Sural worked with the Consul Young Semural Voriel Juctor to pass a law through the Senate granting Proud Machyal fresh legions, ships and oarsmen, and jurisdiction over the Issycrian Sound as well as any land up to fifty miles from its shores. Missives were sent to Roam's neighbours around the Sound. The Issycrian states were outraged, as Roam had no dominion over their lands, but they lacked the military power to act on their outrage and had sent repeated requests to Roam to help police the Sound since the end of war. King Keches of White Treacia fortified his coastal towns in preparation for what he considered an invasion, while King Pomander of Black Treacia did not deign to respond to what he considered a ridiculous proposal. The Scrutans to the north, who had been a reliable ally of Roam's since the end of the Inachironic War, cautiously welcomed Roaman intervention. " "King Pomander's army gathered on the shores of Black Treacia, surrounding and threatening the Voriel-Cuinsal slave trading post on Kashtaran Bridge in response for the Roaman incursion onto his sovereign lands. Proud Machyal recognised that the situation could escalate terribly and urged Roam to find a diplomatic solution. The Consul Young Semural Voriel Juctor and the suffect Sentinel Loud Gibral Oscumy Osty, who had succeeded Didissal Ossopy, sailed to treat with Pomander, and managed to soothe his bruised ego." Category:Stub Category:Link Dump Category:Unfinished Category:Consul Category:Person Category:Voriel Category:Juctor Category:Living Person Category:Roaman Category:Familial Category:(Lazy Person) Category:Faction: Dissenters Category:Faction: Proud Machyal Category:Captain Category:Captain of Pavinnian Well Category:Marshal Category:Marshal in Tyranny Category:Bursar Category:Administrator Category:Marshal 2 Times Category:Marshal in Home War Category:Current Senator Category:Living Consul